falloutfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Monde de Fallout
'' ]] Le monde de ''Fallout'' n'est pas vraiment le notre. Quelque part dans son histoire, il s'en est séparé. Il est toujours reconnaissable comme notre monde, mais ayant subi quelques changements. Le monde de Fallout est historiquement divergent du notre, et est aussi différent sur la manière dont la science fonctionne. Le concept de base pour le situer est le Monde de Demain tel que vu dans les années 50 après la bombe. Ce qui signifie qu'avant la guerre le monde était plus ou moins conforme à ce que les gens pensaient qu'il serait en 2077. (see: Divergence for more details). L’évènement le plus important pour le contexte est la Grande Guerre qui fut déclenchée le 23 Octobre 2077. Elle dura très peu de temps, mais fut incroyablement dévastatrice. Plus d'énergie fut dépensée dans les premiers moment de la guerre que dans tous les conflits antérieurs réunis. Les jeux Fallout prennent place de nombreuses années après l'apocalypse, quand l'humanité lutte pour recoller les morceaux. Certains groupes ont difficilement réussi à survivre à la surface, soit en dépouillant les ruines écorchées des villes soit en s'adaptant à travers la mutation massive. Les communautés qui furent enfermées dans les Abris pendant la guerre sortent à ce moment pour repeupler le paysage dévasté. S'efforçant de s'organiser et de prolonger l'espèce humaine, ces lambeaux restants de la civilisation sont menacés par des mutants psychotiques, des machines déréglées, des raiders et des créatures hostiles. Les jeux prennent place principalement dans la région connue sous le nom de Core Region, où les plus grands dangers ont été l'armée du Maître et l'Enclave. Histoire Main article: Timeline Avant la Guerre Main article: World before the War Dans l'histoire de Fallout, l'Amérique du 21ème siècle est plongé dans une ère de paranoïa et de manie semblable aux années 50. Le gouvernement américain est devenu de plus en plus militant et agressif envers ses ennemis, aussi bien vrais qu'imaginaires. Les autres puissances mondiales vont de plus en plus mal. Quand les réserves de carburant fossile de toute la planète ont commencé à s'assécher et la production d'énergie nucléaire ralentir, la population est devenue désespérée. Les Nations Unies sont tombées en 2052 alors que les ressources naturelles de la planète s'amenuisaient, ce qui fut la cause de la chute de nombreux petits pays. L'Europe et le Moyen-Orient se sont épuisés dans un conflit à propos du pétrole. Fin 2053, les USA fermèrent leurs frontières lorsqu'une nouvelle épidémie fut découverte, et quand une bombe nucléaire artisanale détruisit Tel Aviv. Début 2054, les États-Unis répondirent en créant le projet "Safehouse". Ce projet, financé par des liens douteux, fut responsable de la création de grands abris anti-nucléaires sous terre , plus connus sous le nom de Vaults. ]] En 2060 le Moyen-Orient fut a court de pétrole, ce qui causa la fin de la guerre européenne. La communauté Européenne se dissolut, ayant pour résultat de petits pays s'entre-déchirant pour les dernières ressources terriennes. Durant l'hiver 2066, la Chine attaqua l'Alaska pour ce qui semblait être les dernières gouttes de pétrole dans le monde. Les É-U répondirent avec virulence, mais ce fut 10 ans avant la fin du conflit. Dans une manœuvre désespérée les deux puissances envahirent les pays alentours afin de renflouer leurs caisses et de récupérer quelques ressources. L'annexion du Canada fut conclue en 2076. Les bûcherons Canadiens fournirent du fuel pour les Américains, l'Alaska fut récupérée en 2077. Tôt dans la matinée du October 23, 2077, le ciel fût chargé de missiles nucléaires. Personne ne su qui avait commencé, et après deux heures de conflit nucléaire, personne ne voulait le savoir. A cause de nombreuses fausses alertes, peu arrivèrent aux abris quand l'alarme finale retentit. La plupart des gens furent piégés devant des portes d'abris fermées. L'Enclave, les restes du gouvernement américain, se replia en sécurité sur une plateforme pétrolière dans l'océan Pacifique. Après la Guerre La Grande Guerre a changé la plus grande partie de la planète en terres dévastées radioactives, les Terres Désolées. Ceux qui ne sont pas mort dans les échanges d'armes vécurent dans la misère. Vivant dans des abris souterrains ou congelés dans des chambres cryogéniques, une partie de l'humanité était préservée. La plupart des gens vivant en dehors des Abris furent tué, et quelques gens assez chanceux (ou malchanceux) pour survivre mutèrent. Les premiers cas de mutations dues aux radiation furent remarqués sur les survivants dans les années 2080. Des mutations à grande échelle apparurent chez les humains et les animaux du Wasteland. Ceux qui survécurent aux effets de la mutation changèrent définitivement. De nouvelles espèces apparurent quasiment du jour au lendemain. Parmi elles les hideuses goules. Des années après la chute des bombes, les premiers Abris commencèrent à s'ouvrir et leurs habitants à sortir pour rebâtir une civilisation sur les ruines de la précédentes. La Core Region, correspondant à la Côte Ouest et Sud-Ouest américaine fut l'une des premières régions du monde où ces changements se produisirent, 80 ans après la Guerre. Même si de nombreuses régions du monde civilisé d'autrefois se réveillent, l'humanité a un long chemin à parcourir si elle veut atteindre la stabilité. Creatures Main articles: Creatures, Mutations and their causes Les différents types de créatures qui composent le bestiaire des Terres Dévastées ont été principalement causés par les radiations. C'est de là que viennent les mantes, geckos, plantes à spores, radscorpions, brahmines et les différents rongeurs. Aussi, c'est ainsi que les goules, des victimes d'empoisonnement aux radiations sont faites. Généralement, dans l'univers de Fallout, une exposition massive aux radiations transforment les humains en goules. De plus, dans ce monde, en accord avec les fictions des années 50, les radiations ont tendance à rendre le vivant plus grand, plus fort et plus méchant. L'autre cause de mutation dans l'univers de Fallout est les FEV: les Virus a évolutions forcées (Forced Evolutionary Virus). Les Supers Mutants, centaures et probablement les wanamingos sont des produits d'infections FEV. Ce fût à l'origine appellé le Pan-Immunity Virion Project et fût créé par le gouvernement américain pour contrer l'infection de la «nouvelle peste» ("The New Plague"). En Revanche, des signes anormaux furent présentés par des sujets tests : les animaux de test commencèrent a grandir et voir leur activité cérébrale augmenter. Le projet fût renommé le FEV: Forced Evolutionary Virus et fût testé par l'armée américaine sur des humains. Après qu'un homme nommé Richard Grey découvre la base et soit accidentellement tombé dans des cuves FEV, il muta en une sorte de blob. Il développa des pouvoirs psychiques, qui étaient améliorés en mangeant des esprits humains, ce qui augmentait son activité cérébrale. Lentement, il commença a faire ses propres expériences avec le FEV et commença à créer une armée de Super Mutants. Il décida qu'il devait forcer l'humanité a évoluer. Ceux qui ne pouvaient pas évoluer mouraient. Finalement, les mutant se révélèrent être stériles et le Maître fût tué par l'Habitant de l'Abri. Lieux Main article: Lieux La région de base s'étend vers le Sud jusqu'à Klamath dans le Nord. Elle couvre la plupart de la Californie, mais aussi des parties de l'Oregon et du Nevada. C'est en grande partie une région inhospitalière, c'est pourquoi la plupart des gens vivent dans les restes des vieilles villes, où ils ont trouvé une (relative) sécurité par le nombre. En revanche, lorsque les ressources vinrent à manquer, les différentes espèces créèrent des groupes pour chaque race, de ce fait les localités sont beaucoup moins hétérogènes que pourrait l'imaginer un nouvel arrivant pour une terre dévastée par les radiations et les bombes. La population goule s'est principalement groupée autour du vieux Bakersfield (Necropole),mais fût éparpillée après une attaque de l'armée du Maître. La plupart des goules trouvèrent refuge à Gecko ou Broken Hills, ces deux localités étant éloignées au Nord-Ouest par rapport à l'abri originel des goules. Les Super Mutants étaient nombreux aux alentours de Mariposa de 2102 à 2162, et envoyaient des patrouilles jusqu'à Los Angeles. Après la chute du Maître, ils battirent en retraite vers le Sud. Les Humains sont l'espèce dominante du Wasteland, et leurs principales villes sont le cimetière de Los Angeles, RNC, New-Reno et San Francisco. Avec les nouveaux jeux Fallout (3, New Vegas et 4) de nouveaux horizons apparaissent. Ainsi la côte Est des États-Unis apparaît avec Washington D.C. et son agglomération, Boston et son agglomération (située dans le Massachusetts), mais également Pittsburgh (située en Pennsylvanie). Ses régions sont dominé par une population humaine mais également par une forte population de Super mutant différente de celle de l'Ouest. Nous y trouvons aussi une nouvelle région de la côte Ouest avec Las Vegas (sous le nom de New Vegas), Nipton, Goodsprings, Novac (acronyme de No Vacancy, en français pas de vacance, en réalité inspiré de Cabazon), Boulder City et Searchlitght, villes situées au Nevada ou en Californie. Dominé par une population humaine mais contenant toute les autres races du jeu. Factions en:Fallout World Catégorie:Monde de Fallout